1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a photographic and projection module and an electronic system having the photographic and projection module.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic products, such as multi-media mobile phones, mobile TV, digital cameras, digital video cameras, electronic game players, and mobile multi-media players, have become more and more popular with the common consumer in pervasive and even profound ways. The consumer has grown accustomed to watching multi-media data on portable electronic products. However, screen sizes of these portable electronic products tend to be so small as to make watching multi-media data for a long period of time difficult. To the extent a consumer may choose to view the multi-media data on a larger screen such as that of a conventional projector, this device, too, has many deficiencies. The volume of the conventional projector, for example, is too large to allow the device to be portable. Additionally, the light source of a conventional projector generates a large amount of heat. Moreover, the cooling fan of a conventional projector, in fulfilling its function to dissipate the heating problem, generates unacceptably high levels of noise.
For the reason that there are some disadvantages of the prior art as mentioned, a need exists to propose a photographic and projection module so as to meet consumer needs.